Just Friends
by MauraIslesJr
Summary: Maura and Frankie are friends with benefits until one of them finds someone that they are interested in. Maura begins dating again and realizes that things with the guy are getting pretty serious, Frankie is upset that he no longer gets to see and be intimate with Maura.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I received some reviews saying how the ending to my stories seems rushed and really crappy! Which I totally agree with lol. I know this isn't an excuse but I never really know how to end them. However, this story is going to be different. My plan is to make it short and sweet- maybe just three chapters or four at most.**

 **Anyway! Hope you enjoy!**

 **xoxo - K**

"I should go…" Frankie whispered with his face inches away from Maura's.

She looked up at him with sad eyes. Maura didn't want him to go. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she felt lonely each time he left. But it was part of the agreement.

If the rules were broken then that left room for feelings, which they both agreed couldn't happen. Especially because of all the risks they were taking.

"Yeah, you should." She lifted her hand and touched his face. She ran her fingers on his freshly shaven face. "But you can also stay for a few minutes…" Maura wasn't asking, it was more of a plead.

Honestly speaking, Frankie didn't mind. If it were up to him, he would never leave.

"Okay."

"How was work?" She began, trying to make conversation.

"It was okay. Nothing new. What about you? What's going on down there in the morgue?" At first she thought he was asking purely to be polite, but she soon realized that he was in fact interested. It wasn't everyday he was able to take a trip down there.

"Dead."

They both laughed. "No really. All kidding aside, it's been boring. Just the usual patients. Elderly, sick, overweight. Ever since homicide caught all the bad guys, there hasn't been much fun work." She let her hand wander down to his chest to feel his heart beat.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asked, curious.

"It is! It really is and I'm glad you guys are doing our job well. It's just that, homicide gives me a thrill. It's the murder mystery." She saw the smile on Frankie's face and couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. "What?" She asked, hand still on his chest.

"Nothing I just love how passionate you are about your work. That's all."

They lay there together for the next few minutes just staring into each others eyes. It wasn't awkward, but peaceful. It wasn't until Maura started drifting off to sleep that Frankie decided to go.

He didn't want to wake her but he also didn't want to leave her there alone wondering what happened to him- even though they both knew why Frankie got up to leave.

As he finished zipping up his jeans, he bent down to give Maura a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight," he whispered and slowly walked away. She whispered goodnight back and watched him fade away into the darkness.

For the next couple of minutes, she scolded herself for not telling Frankie about her big news. It was time. She had to move on.

* * *

The next morning Frankie drove into work a little bit earlier than usually to finish up some papers. He stepped into an empty elevator and decided to check his emails. At the last second, he looked up and saw Maura squeeze between the doors.

"That was close." He whispered with a smile.

"Good morning to you too." She said with a hint of sass. If she were to be honest, it wasn't that great of a morning due to the lack of sleep she had that night. However, she couldn't place the blame on just Frankie. She also took part in the crazy events that tok place in her bedroom.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked casually.

"For your information, I barely did."

This made him laugh. He was glad it was just the two of them because that was when her true colors came out. The elevator doors opened and they both stepped out. "Well that wasn't part of the rules now was it?" He muttered under his breath. But sadly for him, it wasn't low enough. Maura heard him and elbowed him in the arm.

"I believe you can do more than just that jab on my elbow."

Her jaw dropped and he couldn't have found her more cuter. "Shhh!" She scolded, afraid that someone would hear them. "Not here."

"Don't bet on it Isles." He winked at her right before he turned the corner to his desk.

 _What was that supposed to mean?_

She didn't care. She just loved it when Frankie called her by her last name.

Maura was so side tracked by him that she completely forgot the reason why she needed to be upstairs anyway. _Oh right… Jane!_

She took the left done the hallway and was greeted by all the detectives as she walked straight ahead to Jane's desk. "Hello everyone." She greeted, bright as ever.

"It is too early." Jane shot back with her face in her hands. "I need coffee."

"Good morning to you too!"

Jane looked up with annoyance on her face. "How are you so peppy every morning. Please explain to me because I only manage to be that happy after... You know..." She half whispered, not wanting everyone to hear.

Maura laughed to herself because she knew the truth. She was only peppy because of the great night she had. However, according to the rules that she and Frankie created, she couldn't dare say anything. So, she decided to tell her some other news.

"Well, I'll have you know, I have a date tonight."

A couple feet away, the pair heard a bang. It was Frankie. "Uh... I'm okay! My computer is okay." He said as he picked it up from the floor.

"Dude be careful." Jane scolded.

"Sorry." He said, looking at Maura. "Sorry..."

She knew from a distance that he looked hurt and shocked. But it was bound to happen someday. It was part of the agreement.

"Anyway..." Jane said, turning her attention. "Who's this mystery guy?" Even though her face was turned towards Jane's direction, Maura couldn't help but think of Frankie.

 _I should've told him... I really should have last night. But it probably won't go anywhere. It's just one date! What's the worst that could happen?_

She already knew the worst possibility. She wanted the relationship between her and the new guy to work. Yet, she didn't want to end her relationship with Frankie- not just sexually. She really did want to keep the emotions they shared together.

"Hello, Maura?" Jane said, breaking her out of her thoughts. There eyes met and Jane asked, "You good?"

"Yeah I'm okay. I was just thinking about work."

"Oh speaking of," and that was the rest of what Maura heard. She was still hung up on how she would have to deal with what she had with Frankie.

* * *

Frankie was quietly sitting at his desk just starring at his blank computer screen. He had nothing to do at work because there had not been any homicides reported in the last two weeks, which was a new record for him. So, with nothing else to do, he sat there thinking about Maura and the last couple of months they had spent together.

Their first night ran through his mind like it happened just hours before hand. He remembered everything, down to the last word that was uttered.

He remembered getting ready to leave Maura's house after the dinner the whole family had. Ever since Jane's apartment caught on fire and he moved, all their family dinners had been held at Maura's house. Typically, Frankie was the first one to leave out of the bunch but Jane had to run to the office real quick because she forgot her phone at her desk.

All the dishes were washed and put away so there was really no need for Frankie to stay and hang around. "Hey thanks for dinner." He said putting his coat on.

"Thanks for coming." She smiled.

"Are you okay?" Taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She was surprised that he even cared. "Well you just seemed a little distant to me tonight." She didn't answer for a couple of seconds so he added, "But that could just be me. I'm not really good with the people thing." He was glad he did because it made her laugh, and genuinely laugh.

"I'm doing okay. Just… in a drought."

"Well if you wanna talk about it, I'm here." He offered. She wasn't so sure if he was genuinely offering or just saying it to be nice. "Thanks Frankie."

Of course she had a hard time opening up because of several reasons. He was her best friends brother and he was a guy. She didn't want it to sound sexist but it was easier to talk another woman about her needs as a woman.

He got up to leave and gave Maura a hug.

And that's where it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura sat at her desk contemplating what she should do about Frankie. She knew she should've told him last night but he looked so peaceful. She didn't want to interrupt that.

She picked up her phone to text him when she heard a knock at the door.

"Frankie!" She said in surprise, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She smiled, hoping it would bring up the mood a little bit.

He smiled back and closed the door. He remained standing as he asked her for her signature on some paper work. "Of course." She replied, occasionally staring up as she signed. He was standing right next to her and every time she looked up, she caught a glimpse of his stomach. She couldn't help but replay previous events, causing her to shift in her seat a bit. Lucky for her, he didn't notice because he was staring down at her hair. The beautiful locks he loved to touch and hold on to at times. He wanted to bend down and plant a kiss on top of her hair but now wasn't the time.

It was never the time once there wasn't a bed involved.

She finished and closed the tab. "Thank you." He said with hardly any emotion. _Was he upset?_

He began to walk out when Maura called his name. "Frankie?"

His head instantly shot around, "Yeah?" He replied, a little nervous about what she had to say.

"Can we talk about earlier?" She asked, hope in her eyes.

He couldn't say no, not when she gave him those eyes. Those eyes were the soul reason why they were in this problem in the first place. But instead of saying "no", he settled with a, "We don't have to."

However, she wasn't going to let it go. She remembered seeing the hurt in his eyes and couldn't help but feel sad all over again. "I want to." She said.

"Okay... Then let's talk." He said as he turned around and walked in her direction. Her hesitance was what caught him off guard. "But, not here." She said in a slow whisper.

He didn't know what to think. All he wanted was to get it over with. It was none of his business as to what Maura's plans were with another man. They weren't dating. They were just having sex, no strings. Or at least that's what they both agreed to.

"Are you free tonight?" She asked, knowing he was due to the previous day's conversation.

"Yeah." He said, thinking there was no point in lying. But he sure wish he did.

"My house... Say... 9:30?"

He always came later for two reasons. To avoid Angela and to avoid having dinner together.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Was what he said. What he wanted to say sounded a little too not Frankie.

"Great," she said, meeting his eyes with a smile, "I'll see you then."

* * *

Frankie lay with his feet against the dashboard and faced next to Maura's feet.

The was no intention to have sex. There really never was until that first night.

He felt as if they were back to square one.

They lay there in silence not sure what to say- not that either one of them could say anything as they were both very out of breath.

Once their breathing returned to normal, Maura decided to speak. "Is this gonna keep happening?" She murmured under her breath.

"Hopefully not for long." You could hear the disappointment from a mile away. He wasn't upset that the arrangement was coming to an end, he was upset that he would no longer get to see the beautiful medical examiner on a daily basis.

"Frankie..." She sat up, meeting his eyes.

"No it's okay Maura. We both agreed, no relationship other than friendship." He tried to smile at her but he was fooling no one. He touched her leg and avoided her eyes. "Plus, all good things come to an end." Now this smile was genuine.

She laughed and added, "It was good wasn't it?"

He moved his body so his head was in the same direction as Maura. "If it wasn't I don't think either of us would be here right now."

They both laughed as they lay their head down.

"We still have to talk..." She said, not knowing how he would feel about it. To her surprise, he was very open about it. "Then let's talk."

At first, neither of them wanted to say anything. They lay there in silence just staring at each other, which was nice! But they both needed to get to the root of the issue at hand.

Frankie didn't want to ask questions simply because he felt as if it wasn't his place to say or do anything.

Maura didn't want to say anything in fear that he would be even more hurt than he already was.

Pushing himself, Frankie asked, "So long have you been uh..." Not knowing how he should end it, hoping Maura would do it for him. "We've been on a few dates here and there."

"Is it getting... Serious?"

She placed her index finger on his cheek. "I don't know... Maybe?" Maura knew the answer to that. It was. It was getting really serious.

Of course they had never been intimate but her new beau wanted to introduce his kids to Maura. Which, to her, was pretty serious.

"Maybe is closer to yes." He said, staring into her beautiful eyes. He didn't want to do it but he had to- "So, this was our finale."

She smiled, but it hurt. "It doesn't have to-"

"I don't want you ruining your shot with this guy." He held her face in his hand. "If you really like him, go for it and be happy you did."

 _Why is he so good to me..._

"Thank you."

"Hey? What are friends for?" He said sweetly.

 _Friends. That's all we could be. That's all we're going to be._

Of course, Frankie would soon get over it. He just wasn't so sure it would be easy.

She was hesitant to say what was on her mind because it was rule number one of their agreement. He looked into her eyes and could tell there was something she was dying to say. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing... I just..." She paused, not knowing if she should go for it. Frankie sensed this and said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But just so you know I'm willing to listen." He ended it with a smirk which instantly left Maura vulnerable for more.

"Stay the night." She whispered barely audible.

But how could he not hear her? Even though he would never admit it, he'd been wanting to hear her say those words since they first started off.

Instead of saying anything, he took her in his arms.


End file.
